


Mornings

by Perhappiness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhappiness/pseuds/Perhappiness
Summary: Heavens, how much could Atsumu love Shouyou?orWaking up next to Hinata Shouyou is one of the best things in Atsumu's life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Manhãs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281053) by [Perhappiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perhappiness/pseuds/Perhappiness)



> Well. Here we go. This is my very first fic in the fandom, and my first fic in english, so forgive me for any errors.  
> I found the beggining of it on my docs and I just had to finish it, I'm just very soft about them.
> 
> Oh! If you're brazilian or know portuguese, então você pode ler essa fic em português. Ambas as versões foram escritas por mim, então vocês não irão perder nada se optarem por uma versão ou por outra. Eu vou dar um jeito de [linkar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281053) a versão em pt aqui.
> 
> Well, good reading

The morning light through the curtains gave the whole scene a kind of ethereal aura, and once again Atsumu struggled to believe that all of that was real. Hinata Shouyou was lying on the bed with his belly down and back fully exposed, one single faint mark adorned the end of his spine and beginning of his backside. Atsumu controlled his desire to kiss it. The thin blanket covered only the interval between his back’s end and the middle part of one of his thighs, the other leg laid above the blanket, exposing all the muscles and thin and ginger hair. Shouyou was beautiful. Beautiful in court, in all his pinnacle and strength, he was beautiful in interviews, with his confident smile and charismatic voice, he was beautiful brewing coffee in the morning, with only underwear and singing to himself some brazilian samba or sertanejo. But sleeping in peace, with a gentle smile (he seemed incapable of not smiling, even sleeping), he was gorgeous. When sleeping, Shouyou seemed incapable of not moving (similar to his state when woken). He moved and kicked the blankets, muttered and turned around, Atsumu has discovered very early in the relationship that it was almost impossible to sleep and wake up hugged with his fiance, however, instead of annoying him, it just became one of the things that made Shouyou  _ Shouyou _ .

Cautiously, Atsumu cuddled against his fiance, hugging him lightly. He couldn’t go back to sleep, he had promised Osamu he was going to help him with his new shop today, but Shouyou’s hot body against his was very very tempting. 

“Good morning, Tsumu” Shouyou’s voice were weak from sleep so ‘Tsumu’ sounded more like a whisper or a pray than a name, and Atsumu hide his face in Shouyou’s back, feeling his face heat and a smile start to form. “Shh, too early” Atsumu answered. He felt the muscles contract as Shouyou laughed and hugged him even tighter. God, how  _ much _ could he love someone? Shouyou grumbled a moan while he stretched his legs. “Hmmm, let me turn, Tsu”. When Shoyou turned Atsumu laughed. Half of his bangs were flat against his forehead and the other half were pointing in every direction, one of his cheeks was marked by the pillow and his eyes were swollen by sleep, barely open, but visibly laughing. Shouyou adjusted his arm so Atsumu could lay his head in Shouyou’s chest and hugged him by his shoulders. Atsumu gave him a small peck right beside his mouth, where a small dimple started to form. 

“Your aim is off, Tsumu”

“Nah, you’re just with morning breath” Shouyou kicked him, Atsumu was then forced to kick him back. They maintained the childish play for a few minutes, each one kicking another’s legs and heels while they kept hugging. “Hmm, we have to get up, Tsumu” Muttered Shouyou against Atsumu’s hair after they got tired, but didn’t let him go. Atsumu made an agreement sound, but didn’t make any motion to get out of bed either. “C’mon. Haven’t you said you’re going to help Osamu today?” Atsumu made another agreement sound and cuddled harder against his fiance's chest. Shouyou laughed and Atsumu sighed. He loved to hear Shouyou laughing this close, he laughed with his whole body, shaking and fluttering. Shouyou slapped Atsumu's shoulder lightly. “C’moooon, I don’t want to hear him complaining about how much I spoil you next time we meet for lunch” Atsumu slowly raised his head, admiring Shouyou’s face. Any trace of sleep was long gone and all the laughter turned his hair into an even more shapeless blob _. God _ , Atsumu loved him. After a few seconds, Atsumu dropped his head against Shouyou’s chest.

“My bastard brother can deal with that. What kind of demon demands me to wake up before 7am? Lucifer himself, I say” Was all Atsumu answered. 

Distracted, he started to play with one of the niples under him, gently caressing it with his lips and giving little kisses in the area. Maybe they still had some more time… 

Shouyou tensed under him. “Uh- Tsu? What hour did you say you were going to meet him?” “Hm?” Yeah, a quickie wouldn’t be too bad. He wasn’t even so late, his emergency alarm hadn’t even gone off yet. He doubled his efforts in worshipping Shouyou’s body, letting his hands travel south gently. “Ah-Atsumu..” Shouyou shivered and Atsumu smirked “,what time did you tell your brother you’re going to meet him?” 

“Half past eight, Shou…” He said, nibbling Shouyou’s chest mildly. “we still have time..” Atsumu was so dedicated to his task he didn’t notice Shouyou turning his head to check the alarm clock at his bedside table.

“Uh- Tsumu? It’s almost ten now.” 

Atsumu could feel his blood leave his body. He got up immediately, all the blankets falling from the bed. “What!? But my alarm,” Atsumu turned to his bedside table and checked his cellphone. Despite being connected to the charger, the device seemed to be discharged. “Shit shit shit shit shit shit, he’s going to kill me”. In instants he was already at the bathroom, brushing his teeth with one hand and trying to tame his hair with the other. Shouyou laughed in the bed. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a widow before I even marry” Atsumu pointed the hairbrush at Shouyou “This _ ishn’t ‘hunny _ !” Threatened him. Part of the foam fell from his mouth and ran against his chest. “‘ _ hit _ !” 

Shouyou raised his hands in peace, a small smile still at his lips. While Atsumu was having a breakdown at the bathroom, Shouyou selected some clean clothes from the closet and left it at the bed, then proceeded to look across the room for something for himself. “Hey! I selected some clothes for you. They’re in the bed. There’s briefs and everything” Shouyou warned Atsumu while putting on some shirts. Atsumu left the bathroom blushing and with his hair still messy. He looked at the bed and then at Shouyou. “I love you so much” He announced. Shouyou gave him a cheeky smile. “Yes, yes. I love you too. Now put on some clothes because I don’t have a tuxedo for the funeral”. When they crossed at the bathroom door, Atsumu gave Shouyou a quick kiss. He changed quickly, checking to see if everything was on the right side, and then went to pick his phone. “Why the fu..,” he cursed, trying to reach for the other end of the charger. And then he saw it. Swinging lightly. Disconnected from the power plug. “Well. Fuck, I’m dumb”. When he got up he saw Shouyou looking at him, amused while brushing his teeth. “I’m going to die because I’m dumb” Atsumu explained. Shouyou raised one eyebrow.

“And to ‘hink ‘obio war’ned me” Atsumu stared at him for one second before he started to look for socks. “We don’t have time to unpack this, but it's nice to know that you and Tobio talk about me dying” He muttered, loud enough to Shouyou hear. 

By the time Shouyou got out of the bathroom, Atsumu was nowhere to be seen. A few noises of cabinets open and closing violently revealed he was in the kitchen. When Shouyou left the bedroom he noticed that the handbag that usually held volleyball equipment was missing, all of its contents were spilled on the sofa. The handbag itself was in the kitchen with Atsumu, who were currently filling it with juice boxes, water and protein bars. 

“I thought you were going to have lunch together” Observed Shouyou. “HA! After this it’s going to be a miracle if we even do a break to eat something”. While running at the door, Atsumu hit his feet in a stool. “Shit! I said I didn’t like the placement of it” he complained. “Well, you never had problems with it” Shouyou calmly answered. “Yeah? It’s because I never have been in so much danger”

Atsumu had just finished putting his shoes when he noticed Shouyou in front of him. “Shou? I’m in a bit of a hu…” He barely had time to process the hot mouth full of promises against his before Shouyou murmured “Be sure to come back alive. You promised me we still had some time…” against his ear. Shouyou kissed his neck slowly before withdrawing. “You’re an evil man and whoever says I’m the bad influence clearly doesn’t know you very well” Atsumu faltered. Shouyou only smiled at him and gave him space to leave. Atsumu hesitated a second before stealing another kiss from Shouyou.

“My will is in the last desk drawer” Was everything he said before disappearing in the street. Shouyou smiled. He would have to call Osamu if he wanted to have a fiance until the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments are always welcome.  
> You can find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dick_the3rd) or [Tumblr](https://dick-the3rd.tumblr.com).  
> Or at twitter as [hinatabr_fodase](https://twitter.com/hinatabr_fodase) if you just want to hear me scream about Haikyuu  
> Thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
